The Nickname Game
by ithoughtthereyouare
Summary: Summer, Blaine thinks about the different nicknames Kurt has given him and he tries to settle on the right one for Kurt. Shameless fluff. My first chapter story, each chapter focuses on a different name. I hope you enjoy and please review!
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my little story, I hope you like it. To be honest a lot of inspiration came from this summer's Klaine skit. So in later chapters you'll see some winks at that. I don't own any of the characters! This chapter's short but it's just an introduction and it will pick up, so please stick with me. Please enjoy!

**Prologue**

Blaine Anderson hated to admit it, but he had a competitive streak. Though he acted humbly, he internally swelled with pride each time the Warbler's assigned him a solo. He was competitive in class too, raising his hand, actively participating and studying hard to ensure a top grade. It's not that he really cared that much about being "better" than his peers, he just liked the thrill of the challenge.

But boy was his work cut out for him when he started dating Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was literally the perfect boyfriend. Everything about him was the ideal counterpoint to Blaine, and Blaine recognized that easily. But with that realization came the dread that Blaine wasn't living up to his own dapper standards.

When they were together, it was as if the rest of the world didn't matter. They lived in their own little bubble and could share a private contentment there. Kurt was relaxed with Blaine around, and he let his walls down, talking comfortably about whatever came to mind. Similarly, Blaine felt like he didn't need to be perfect with Kurt. Rather, he felt he could just be himself. He often fretted, _is this enough? _t was hard to accept that Kurt was such a better boyfriend!

Actually, when Blaine thought about it, Kurt was just a lot better with romance.

"Aw who am I kidding?" Blaine thought one summer day while taking a break at Six Flags, "Kurt's just better with nicknames."

And if there is one thing Blaine had learned about himself while dating Kurt, it was that he _loved _nicknames. Or at least, the nicknames Kurt chose and what they did to Blaine.

Blaine fidgeted slightly, reclining on a bench, watching the park-goers walk by. He checked his watch and saw that he had ten more minutes. He reclined his lithe body and closed his eyes, matted eyelashes brushing his bronzed cheekbones, as his mind wandering over the various names Kurt called him on occasion.


	2. My Boyfriend

**My Boyfriend**

It was about a week after they had first kissed. Even though Blaine had confessed his feeling for Kurt, he had never actually asked him to be in a relationship. This is something Blaine still admonishes himself for, and quickly realized was an error on his part when Kurt brought it up. After all, after that first kiss, Blaine was positive there was no other man for him than Kurt.

It was a Monday afternoon; they had been sitting on Blaine's dorm bed, going over some homework. They hadn't been talking much, but Blaine recalls how the comfortable silence changed as Kurt started fidgeting, there was obviously something on his mind. Blaine blushed remembering Kurt's embarrassed eyes flittering down to his homework then back to Blaine. He was too beautiful sometimes, especially when his ivory skin adopted that peachy hue.

"We're together now, aren't we? We don't have to put any labels…"

Blaine cut him off before he could get any farther. "When I kissed you, yes, it was because I want to be with you. With you." Blaine leaned forward and caressed Kurt's face, slowly running his thumb over the corner of Kurt's eyebrow and temple.

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine's hand, closing his eyes. To Blaine, this moment was so comfortable and true and he remembers distinctly thinking, "There is no way I could be happier."

Then Kurt had to go and trump his internal ideals by opening his dazzling green eyes. The expression on his face was hard to place. It was a mixture of satisfaction, awe and humility.

The stain on his cheeks darkened in color as he leaned in closer to Blaine. Blaine assumed he was going to kiss him and waited patiently for Kurt to reach his mouth. Instead he stopped about an inch from his face as a twinkle glinted in his eye. His slim arms reached over to Blaine and rested easily on his thighs. Blaine's heart started hammering; with that expression, his hands on him, and his face so close- he could smell his breath, slightly minty but unmistakably _Kurt_- Blaine could hardly wait for the kiss. He wanted to move in but was afraid to ruin the moment. Kurt brought one of his hands up and briefly took his eyes from Blaine's face to watch himself play a curl out of Blaine's slick hair. Then he wrapped his slender fingers around the space between Blaine's neck and shoulder. He was undeniably sexy.

Gently, Kurt whispered, "My boyfriend."

Those two words sent an electric shock through Blaine as his mind drew a blank. Kurt had leaned back, satisfied with the effect, and quickly resumed his homework.

Blaine cursed the fact that he had missed the chance for a kiss, but knew he would have a chance to get Kurt back. After all, he was now officially his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Somehow, those two words began to represent just how skilled Kurt was at turning on his shorter beau. Kurt got into the habit of using the name whenever the opportunity arose because he knew it flustered Blaine.<p>

One day at lunch, Blaine and Wes were discussing an action movie when Kurt slipped up to the dark haired youth and murmured the words into his ear. Blaine's eyes darkened with lust as he turned only to see his agile boy saunter toward the far end of the cafeteria to get some food.

"Woah, man, mood swing! What did he say? You guys aren't doing anything too serious yet are you?" Wes and David bombarded him.

Blaine flushed, O_h god, how can I lose control so easily like that? _He thought. _Well, because it's Kurt Hummel. AND he's my boyfriend. _

"Earth to Blaine, Earth to Blaine." Wes called to his obviously muddled friend.

"Ah- Er- Sorry, guys, just something Kurt calls me sometimes." Blaine explained. David raised a quizzical eyebrow while Wes resisted a chuckle.

As if on queue, Kurt slid into the seat next to Blaine. "What? Can't I call my boyfriend exactly what he is?" He explained, leaning over and gently pecking Blaine on the cheek. He flushed deeply while his friends laughed. How was it Kurt could have such an effect on him?

But he loved it. _He loved it._ And Kurt knew it.

Sometimes he would murmur it when they were alone, between kisses, sometimes he would use it when talking to people and he knew Blaine would overhear, and sometimes he would simply state it when he wanted Blaine's attention.

A soft slow kiss, "My boyfriend" then Kurt would deepen the kiss, pushing on his chest. The words were gentle then, and loving.

Kurt talking on the phone with Mercedes, "My boyfriend sang the sweetest song today…" Sure he was showing off, but he was Kurt Hummel and was known for being flashy, especially to his close friends. The words were slightly possessive but mostly proud.

Blaine deeply involved in a Trigonometry problem, then Kurt saying "boyfriend". Even after weeks of it, the word went straight to his heart. He glanced up at his handsome lad and grinned, as Kurt leaned in and satisfied Blaine with a warm kiss.

Yes, this was a nickname Blaine enjoyed. He loved the claim of ownership and prized it especially when he had the guts to reciprocate it. But still, the name belonged to Kurt to use. He just wished _he _had been the one to brand it. Why couldn't he have thought of making those two words into such a fantastic substitute for their names?

And then there was that fateful night Kurt found a replacement title.


	3. Mr Anderson

**AN: **I own none of the movies mentioned in this chapter. The lovely characters of _Glee _are also not mine. I just wanted to send a quick Thank You! to everyone who has reviewed this little story so far. I feel so humbled by your words of praise. :] So this chapter's kind of long because this is the first nickname I thought up and I wanted to do it justice. I hope you like it!

**Mr. Anderson**

Hours later, Blaine had finished his final performance of the night and decided to surprise Kurt by driving to his house. He didn't normally have the time to do this but after recalling the way Kurt's gentle mouth would incessantly call him "my boyfriend" in their first month together he couldn't resist the thought of being with him. He calculated it- Blaine got out of work at nine, it takes an hour to get to Kurt's house, they could hang (make out) for about two hours which gave Blaine plenty of time for his forty minute drive home, so that he got back before one. After all, he had to get up early tomorrow to get to work.

As he drove along the highway, Blaine's mind began to wander, reminiscing on an eventful night a few weeks before Kurt transferred back to McKinley.

Blaine was in a post-regional's funk. And to top that off, the spring weather was starting to get to him. So he had texted Kurt and told him to stay away for the night- he was recuperating and they could hang out tomorrow.

He had been drowsily staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock on his door. Assuming it was Wes or David hoping for homework help he called out, "I'm sick, sorry can't help tonight."

Instead of either of them, his door swung open to reveal Kurt, looking immaculate in an ironed white shirt and tight grey pants. Boy, did that guy look good out of uniform. Actually, he pulled off the uniform well, but those pants definitely would not fly during school hours. Blaine had grinned goonishly and thought about how Kurt probably looked _even better_ out of any clothes.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, what in the world are you thinking?" Kurt murmured as he gently closed the door then sat down by the invalid and ran his hand through Blaine's recently washed hair.

"Hm, bout you, boy." Even to Blaine, he sounded delusional.

Kurt laughed a pure tinkling laugh and confirmed what Blaine was hoping by confessing, "I'm here to take care of you."

Considering the fact that Blaine was a sneezing, wheezing and drowsy mess it was a fantastic evening. Kurt and Blaine shared a big bowl of minestrone soup. Kurt made Blaine some really delicious tea to soothe his throat, all the while singing him different snippets of musicals.

"_Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down…"_

"_When the sky is a bright canary yellow, I forget every cloud I've ever seen, so they call me a cock-eyed optimist…"_

"_There were bells on the hill, but I never heard them ringing, no I never heard them at all, till there was you…"_

And on and on. Blaine had always thought Kurt had an angelic voice, but tonight he sounded heavenly. Maybe it was the fact that this was a private performance that cheered Blaine up so much. Eventually Kurt subsided and just ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Hey, boyfriend, I got a movie for you to go asleep to."

Blaine smiled, "Kurt it's only nine."

"But you are pretty sick and I know exactly what will make you feel better, _Mr. Anderson._"

Even in his hazy state of mind, the name jolted Blaine. Kurt's voice was deeper when he said the name. Obviously people had used the Agent Smith voice on him before but not like that. With Kurt it was intimate, like he just knew it was a secret turn on for Blaine. How could Kurt transform his voice from that sweet pure soprano, to this impressive, rough and rumbling bass? _No way_ he thought _how does this boy know me so well?_

Kurt popped the DVD into Blaine's small dorm TV and settled in next to Blaine, wrapping him in his arms. The opening scene of _The Matrix _began and Blaine found himself grinning foolishly again. He sighed happily and snuggled into Kurt's chest as one of his favorite movies started to play out before him. Strange as it may seem, but watching Neo's ascension from average day nobody to resilient world bender has always made him feel better when he was sick. And Blaine was thoroughly impressed Kurt remembered this random tidbit.

Throughout the film, whenever Agent Smith said "Mr. Anderson", Kurt mimicked his voice and squeezed Blaine tightly. Blaine was on cloud nine. That night was the start of the Mr. Anderson nickname.

For Kurt, it didn't really catch on at first. It took a completely different movie for Kurt to find the name suitable for his boyfriend in a romantic way.

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed along to the car radio as he recalled another late night in Kurt's arms. This time it was a Saturday, the week after Kurt's return to McKinley. They had a nice date, went out to Breadstix and now were happily sitting together on Kurt's living room couch, chatting easily and playing with each other's hands.<p>

Kurt's dad and Carole were out so they felt a little shy with each other. Blaine remembered vaguely that Finn was with Quinn at this point, so he had probably been out with her. Blaine thought sheepishly, _It's hard to remember the details that aren't Kurt._ Because Kurt had looked great that night and it had been desperately difficult for Blaine to keep his hands off of him while they were in public.

Now in the privacy of Kurt's house, Blaine was taking things slowly.

Kurt was explaining, "To me you look like Prince Eric, but I'd say you're smarter than him. When you get flustered though, it reminds me of Shang-"

"You're just saying that because I'm part Filipino!"

"Oh course, boyfriend."

Blaine flushed deeply, _There he goes again_. And ugh, maybe his comparisons were accurate.

Blaine calmed himself quickly and stood up so he was over Kurt. He liked to take the upper hand sometimes because he generally had to look up to catch his boyfriend's eye. Gazing down at Kurt now, he cupped his face and whispered, "To me, you're much more classical. A real prince, like a fairy tale. I think Prince Phillip is the most like you, especially the hair." He leaned his hand down to stroke the soft down of hair on the back of Kurt's neck and cradled his head, tilting it back so he had easy access to his mouth.

The kiss was tender, but strong. Blaine had so many emotions he wanted to relate to Kurt: he had missed him this past week, he wanted to tell him how much he meant to him, how much he would sacrifice for him.

Kurt seemed to understand the kiss and responded enthusiastically, sucking gently on Blaine's lower lip. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him to his lap and then eventually pushed him into the sofa so that he was on top of him.

Blaine smiled into the now heated kiss. _So much for taking the upper hand, _he thought. Not that he minded, this was amazing.

Unfortunately, the creak of the front door alerted them that they wouldn't be alone for long. Kurt jumped off of Blaine and they both started straightening their hair and articles of clothing. Burt sauntered in the room and proclaimed, "Oh, hey boys. What're'ya up to?"

Kurt pressed down on his thighs, a nervous habit Blaine found adorable and said, "We were just talking about maybe watching a movie." He gave Blaine a look that said 'go with it' and Blaine diligently nodded.

Carole stuck her head in the room and chimed in, "Fantastic! _Pride and Prejudice _is on TV, if you start it now, you shouldn't miss too much, we'll be right there." She told the boys the channel while Burt grunted and took his seat.

Blaine was surprised that night by how pleasant it was to watch the movie with Kurt and his parents. It felt very… domestic. In a good way. He actually felt completely comfortable holding Kurt's hand and snuggling up to him in front of his parents, mainly because they were pretty cozy themselves.

The movie itself was good, too. Blaine had to admit the scenery was breathtaking and he agreed with Kurt's comments on the costumes. True to form, Burt did fall asleep before the end, but Blaine got caught up in whether or not the Bennet sisters would end up with the right man.

By the end, Blaine was positively glowing. He was happy and safe in the arms of the man he loved, and Kurt's parents were perfectly fine with that. Unfortunately, it was late and Blaine needed to head back to Dalton so Kurt walked him out to the car.

When they reached Blaine's car they looked at each other tenderly, connected only by their clasped hands. The night seemed too lovely, pure and sweet to end so they had paused, savoring the moment.

Kurt spoke out first. Darkly, strongly he said, "And how are you this evening, my dear?"

Blaine smiled, slipping into Kiera Knightley's Elizabeth seamlessly. "I wish you would not call me 'my dear.'"

Without batting a lash, Kurt replied, "And what endearments are allowed?"

Blaine just grinned. He hoped in a sexy way. He remembered hoping Kurt understood just how happy he was in that moment.

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and instead walked him to the side of his car, slipped his arms around his waist and held him there resolutely. Kurt had leaned back on the car and easily rested his elbows on Blaine's shoulders.

"Mr. Anderson," Kurt toned, and kissed his love on the cheek, nose, forehead, mouth, repeating the name in time to his affections. The only logical reaction for Blaine was to kiss him back, returning his emotions. It was utterly and completely romantic. Blaine moaned happily into one particular kiss wistfully hoping, _Maybe one day I'll be as good at romance as Kurt._

They stayed like that for quite a while, until Burt flickered the outside lights, cueing Blaine's departure.

* * *

><p>After that, it was hard for Blaine to hear his last name with thinking back to that romantic evening and Kurt's rose lips wrapped around his name. So now, not only could Kurt fluster his boyfriend by using his title, but he could also make him swoon by just calling him by his last name. Strange, right?<p>

Heck, even when _teachers_ talked to him, Blaine found his mind wandering.

"Mr. Anderson, will you please read aloud for the class?"

"Uhm… I'm sorry sir what was that?"

"Please read for the class, Mr. Anderson. We're on page 45."

"Oh… sure… hmm."

Though his teachers may not have caught on to the effect, Kurt certainly did. One day when Kurt was talking to him about trouble he was having at school over some nasty rumors flying around, Kurt pulled out the nickname.

Blaine was giving Kurt a reassuring look. "I know you're not cheating on me. I think it's great that you're helping out Sam and that you feel like you can trust me. I swear I won't tell any one."

Kurt flirtatiously flicked his eyes up to meet Blaine's. "I know, Mr. Anderson."

_Those words._ That's all it took for Blaine to shorten the distance between them and crush Kurt's lips with his own. For some reason, hearing Kurt call him that made him unmistakably crazy for Kurt.

But as with all sweet things, it did have its problems. Now whenever Kurt was trying to be serious with Blaine, he had difficulty calling Blaine by his full name, because well, it really turned Blaine on.

So, quickly enough, Kurt adapted a current nickname used for Blaine for his… own purposes.


	4. Blaine Warbler

**Blaine Warbler**

Cruising along the highway, Blaine rolled down his windows to savor the setting sun. The golden glow reflected off of his sunglasses as he glanced at the clock. He still had quite a ways to go before reaching Lima and inevitably, Kurt.

He grinned thinking back to a much younger Blaine. A Blaine who was shy, quiet, mumbling and desperate to join the Warblers.

There had been different people last year on the Warbler's council, and they had very patiently listened to a youthful Blaine explain that he had transferred half way through the year, and had thus missed auditions and really _really _wanted to join the group.

"I was in the show choir at my old school!" Sophomoric Blaine explained, "I swear, we were pretty good, and my teacher said one day I would probably get solos…"

The head of the council raised his hand, motioning Blaine to stop. "We understand," he remarked, "and we'd love to have you audition, but first, what's your name?"

Blaine flushed at his stupidity of forgeting to tell them his name and cried, "Blaine Warbler!" before he could even bother to think.

That earned him quite the laugh from the rest of the Warblers and the nickname "Blaine Warbler" or sometimes "Warbler Blaine" whenever he was in the Warbler's practice hall. The council members saw it as adorable, had let him audition the next day and he was accepted in the group. _The rest, _Blaine thought _was history. _

He had finished his Sophomore year at Dalton and had loved it so much he begged his parents to let him go back. At Dalton, he cultivated his inner star. A boy who confidently sang out in front of crowds and flirted carelessly with the audience. A boy who made many friends, gay and straight, and felt safe around them. A boy who fell in love easily but almost always messed up at some point or another. By Junior year, he had finally gone through his growth spurt (hey so maybe he was a very late bloomer) and was feeling good now that he was no longer, like, 5'3''.

But to the Warblers, the nickname became his title. He was _Blaine Warbler_, the unofficial face of the Warblers.

Of course at this point, a breathtaking teen dropped into Blaine's life and changed everything.

Outside of his memories, Blaine chuckled to himself as he drove along. _Good thing Kurt can't read my mind, _He thought, _I'm being so dramatic. _

But it's true, he reasoned. Kurt had shown him that he didn't have to be a perfect ideal, a knight in shining armor or just a mentor to Kurt. He could be himself, and be exactly what he wanted to be for Kurt. And he wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend. He had introduced himself to Kurt as "Blaine Anderson" but all chances of the Warblers keeping his name in Warbler hall a secret were dashed when he confided in them.

"Now, I'm sure you'll all remember that boy who came to one of our performances at the Senior Commons. Well, he's a friend of mine now, and I care about him very much. He's transferring and while he's here, maybe you could call me by my proper name for a change?"

"Trying to impress him, huh, Blaine?" David cracked.

Wes hit the gavel onto its post and proclaimed, "We will all try our hardest to abide by your wishes, Blaine Warbler."

The rest of the Warblers cracked grins and high-fived each other as Blaine started to think that maybe this conversation was not such a good idea. And so of course when Blaine explicitly asked the Warblers to drop his adopted surname, they started using it whenever they saw Kurt and Blaine together.

It wasn't that Blaine felt like he needed a proper name, it's just that he related 'Warbler' to his gawkier, younger self.

Of course, Kurt caught on easily. And being the astute young man that he is, he never brought it up around Blaine. At least, he never did during the first few months that they were friends. He understood enough to see that it was a name the Warblers were fond of calling Blaine, but that somehow it embarrassed Blaine a bit.

And just like so many things in his life, when Kurt and Blaine started dating, he changed Blaine's everything.

* * *

><p>Kurt has always considered himself a fashion originator. And often with fashion, your most ingenious styles come from taking an old piece and making a new spin on it. He had used the same technique when he started calling Blaine, "Blaine Warbler."<p>

Blaine sighed as he reminisced about that first time. It was hard to get time alone like that but, they had found a weeknight they were both free and after dinner at Dalton were huddled in the back seat of Kurt's car, reacquainting themselves with the other's mouth. Blaine recalls how he started tugging at Kurt's shirt, straining him closer, begging for more.

Kurt at first dove deeper into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine's torso, then stopped and said only, "Blaine?"

Blaine was unsure of what was the problem, so he had tried to find other places to kiss Kurt. Maybe he hadn't liked that. Did he want attention elsewhere? He did have an awful lot of neck that Blaine felt he must attend to…

"Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt had lowered his voice on that one. It was rich and dark and dreamy and it only made Blaine increase the ferocity with which he had been kissing Kurt. He remembers thinking _How can one boy be so attractive? And he smells so good right now. I just want to-_

And then finally Kurt said it, "Blaine Warbler?"

It was the exact same tone as before, but using his pet name stopped Blaine short. He looked up into Kurt's eyes and saw a strange slew of emotions reading over his face. At first there was hesitance, then reluctance, then shame.

"K-Kurt? Did I do something wrong? I thought you liked…"

Kurt sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close. Kurt had tucked his face into the nape of Blaine's neck and was spewing out a lot of words quickly, barely gasping for breath. Mortified, Blaine pulled him up and put steadying hands onto his shoulders.

Kurt struggled, then calmed himself and looked into Blaine's soft hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry, it's just that sometimes, I'm just a little overwhelmed by you and… what we have and… I'm a virgin."

Blaine was a little confused at first as to why exactly Kurt was so upset but he reassured him, "Kurt, I know that. And you know I'm a virgin, too. We don't have to do anything you don't want to because I am perfectly happy just sucking on your neck. Look." Blaine reached his hands up to cup Kurt's face, "You are extremely important to me and I just want to make you happy. And if that means taking things slow then I'm fine with that. Alright?"

Kurt met his gaze strongly then nodded. "I just wonder, 'how did I get so lucky?'"

"I think the same thing, Kurt, I truly do. You were so patient waiting for me to realize that there you were all along, perfect for me."

Kurt's eyes softened and he leaned in to give Blaine a chaste kiss, sweet and light.

After, Blaine had pulled back slightly and looked at Kurt quizzically, "Just one question: why did you call me Blaine Warbler?"

Kurt chuckled sweetly. "For me, there are so many different parts to you. 'Boyfriend' is what I call you when I'm feeling hopelessly mad over you. It's like that ideal first kiss we shared. Then, 'Blaine Anderson' well that's the sexy man I've come to adore, but also the boy who gets easily tongue-tied when he thinks I'm outwitting him at romance."

"Hey!" Blaine had countered, but said no more. After all, it was pretty true…

"But 'Blaine Warbler', I think he's your favorite persona. He cares for the team and tries hard to impress me. He's thoughtful and courageous but makes mistakes too."

"…Like kissing his boyfriend too fiercely?"

"Exactly. No, you know what I mean. But really, I've always loved the way the Warblers call you that. It's like they unofficially think of you as their leader. I've thought of you fondly as the mother hen of the group before, you know. So, when I call you 'Blaine Warbler' really it means, 'You're a lot of things, but to me you're mostly perfect.'"

If he didn't before, Kurt had Blaine then, body and soul, as they tenderly met lips.

* * *

><p>After that night, Blaine didn't think of his "Warbler" title so much as an embarrassment and more as an important part of who he was. So of course when Kurt offered him his hand over dinner at Breadstix one evening, he slid his right in, and when Kurt said, "Blaine Warbler…" he knew already he was sold on whatever idea Kurt had in mind.<p>

Of course he would go to Junior Prom with Kurt. Blaine remembers reasoning at the time that he would do just about anything to keep Kurt thinking up these names for him, which one way or another made him feel amazing.


	5. B

**B**

It started out simply enough. The letter just casually started cropping up in Kurt's texts to Blaine.

From Kurt: B- thanks again for helping me practice for the National's audition

From Kurt: Audition went well, B! I won't find out till Friday though :/

From Kurt: Tell the truth B, do you prefer green or blue with light brown hair?

From Blaine: You look great in anything. Be ready soon, I'm almost at your house!

The weather had been fair that day, so Blaine and Kurt had decided to grab some late-night frozen yogurt at the local ice cream place. The late-spring air was dry and sweet as Blaine eyed his boyfriend as he slid into the passenger's side seat.

Kurt greeted him with a sly kiss then leaned back into his seat. As Blaine pulled out of the Hummel's driveway, he remarked briefly that Kurt looked "great" that evening. He was wearing a soft green shirt that had an interesting neckline and accentuated his collarbone wonderfully. Blaine had trouble keeping his eyes on the road.

When they arrived at their destination, they quickly got out of the car, ordered their fro-yo and found a clean(-ish) park bench to sit on. It was a nice shop, by a park and with the dusky light of late spring it felt like a perfect night. There also weren't many people around, so they shyly drew close together on the bench as they watched the nearby trees rustle in the slow wind.

There was a comfortable silence between the pair. They enjoyed their cool refreshment slowly.

"I'm surprised you got blueberry."

Blaine recalls the warm tone to Kurt's voice when he said, "I always pictured you as a chocolate guy."

Blaine's laugh had been strong and sudden, "Ah, I actually get that a lot! The deal is, as a kid I just loved words that started with 'B' because I said that they 'matched my name.' I liked matching quite a bit, you see. So I always got blueberry ice cream when I went out with my parents. My favorite color was blue, I named our first dog Brian, I called everything I didn't like boring and oh, there were a lot of other things I did. I guess I was a fan of alliteration even before I knew what that was, I often ran around screaming out 'b' tongue twisters."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's impish delight.

"I like words that start with 'B', too."

Blaine's heart had fluttered at that statement and he leaned in closer to Kurt and whispered darkly, "Do you like one word; one name better than any other?"

Kurt had blushed and glanced away, making sure no one was spying on them. He playfully bumped Blaine's shoulder with his own and stated, "Oh, I suppose one name does come to mind."

"Tell me!" Blaine insisted, playfully plopping his head onto Kurt's shoulder and rolling his eyes up to catch Kurt's.

Kurt chuckled at his silly boyfriend and threw his arm around him, drawing him closer. Mischievously he confessed, "A name I love? Well, it has to be Burt!" Blaine loved thinking back on this moment, after all he reasoned, he did sort of set himself up there for disappointment. But Kurt had graciously quickly squeezed him and confessed, "You know it's Blaine. You don't even have to ask. It's always been you, B."

It was just one letter, but it felt like warm water was suddenly cascading onto Blaine. No one had ever called him "B." It was fresh and new and so distinctly… Kurt. He had thought _Wow; he really does adore me as much as I'm crazy for him. _

Kurt deftly jumped up off of the bench then and extended his hand to his boyfriend who had gladly taken it. Blaine still thought about how amazingly well their hands fit together. They threw out their trash then headed to the car. It was late, and the stars had been twinkling brightly in the Ohio sky. They stopped by the car and had just gazed at the grand display the night had revealed, reveling in the splendor of the universe. It was a new moon, so the stars had been particularly bright that evening.

Blaine had broken the moment, rubbing the back of Kurt's hand and murmuring, "How do you do it? You always seem to know exactly what to say. Do you know how great you make me feel?"

Kurt kept his eyes on the sky as he said, "I love romance, Blaine. I just want to be… amorous to you, whenever I'm with you. I can't stop myself. I hope it's okay."

Kurt lowered his graceful eyes to rest on Blaine's face, which was soft with a kind expression. "Of course it is. You're… always just right, Kurt."

Blaine quickly embraced Kurt then, with a strength that surprised him. It was like Kurt had said after he had officially transferred, _I am never saying goodbye to you_. Blaine had felt that way totally and completely in that moment.

"C'mon, let's take you home."

* * *

><p>Then came the time for Kurt to go to New York for Nationals. It was the day before and Blaine had come over to help him pack. And by help him pack, Kurt had meant watch him put on a fashion show.<p>

"Ta-da!"

Kurt had jumped out of his bathroom in an interesting black ensemble. Well, it was mostly black. He was wearing a purple button-up beneath a black jacket and had accessorized with a black tie and… scarf? Yeah, it looked like a scarf. The jacket was very unique as it had feathers on the shoulders, making Kurt look very fierce in Blaine's opinion.

Blaine had let his eyes drift lower and caught the fantastic fitted ebony pants Kurt was wearing.

"Enjoying the view, boyfriend?" Kurt teased as he twirled for Blaine to absorb the whole image.

"It looks great, Kurt" Blaine reassured him, "but I think maybe your black boots would go better" he said as he pondered the dress shoes Kurt was wearing now.

Kurt grabbed a box off of his dresser and went and sat next to Blaine on his bed stating, "I actually was thinking the same thing. But it's really not totally ready yet; I think I'll wear one of my pins. I want to look perfect during my first trip to New York City. Help me out?"

They sorted easily through Kurt's well-organized pin box and eventually settled on a silver top-hat pin.

"Stand by your mirror for a minute," Blaine instructed the taller youth as he led him to it. Kurt looked straight at himself while Blaine carefully pinned the accessory onto him. Blaine then took a step back and admired his handiwork in Kurt's mirror. He stepped around behind Kurt, hid his face in his soft, feather shoulders and slipped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Breathtaking," was all he had said.

Kurt had turned around, hoping to steal a kiss, but Blaine sneakily dropped his grip and jigged away from Kurt. A short chase commenced, but considering the size of Kurt's room, Blaine was easily overtaken. They collapsed, laughing on Kurt's bed and just stared at each other for a moment before moving closer to touch lips, sighing contently.

They had been lying together, with Blaine on his back and Kurt on his stomach, sides touching delicately. Kurt's fair hand found Blaine's face and he outlined his cheekbone with a fingertip then gingerly rubbed the scruff that was starting to form under his side-burns.

"I'll miss you terribly, B."

Blaine flushed.

"At least you'll be somewhere exciting. Have some pity on me, I have to stay in Ohio without you for a whole week."

Kurt's pity consisted of sweet kisses and playful tickling of his docile boyfriend. The rest of the night was passed in gentle murmurs and handholding and making plans for their future.

* * *

><p>Weeks later on a hot summer night, Blaine was still on the highway. Unfortunately, there must have been an accident of some kind because the traffic had become suddenly terrible. Blaine sighed impatiently and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He wanted to get to Lima and Kurt before too much of the night was spent. He thought about how much he <em>had <em>missed Kurt that week without him but how Kurt had entertained him with calls and texts. He still had many of the texts sent to him that week saved on his phone. One text was especially important to him.

From Blaine: I hope there aren't too many cute guys that catch your eye in NYC.

From Kurt: Oh, B, there's only you.


	6. Mon Petit Prince

**Mon Petit Prince**

"C'mon Kurt, we've been at this for hours, you're going to do great on your finals." Blaine had encouraged Kurt the Sunday before finals week had started.

Kurt had glanced up at Blaine, eyes tired but forceful. He reasoned, "I suppose I'm going over-board, but I really want to do well. It's already going to be a weird-looking year on my college transcript, with my Dalton grades and McKinley grades."

Blaine reached across Kurt's bed to grasp the fair boy's hand as he reassured him, "Dalton's got a rigorous academic program. But you've always done well at your McKinley finals. You're so intelligent, I know you're going to ace these tests." He squeezed his hand, giving him a confident smile.

Kurt had grinned and began shuffling his papers, sorting things out. Blaine had noticed one of the books Kurt was required to read and added, "It also helps that you're being tested on one of your favorite books."

Easily discerning which novella he was talking about Kurt tenderly picked up a well-loved copy of _Le Petit Prince _by Antoine de Saint Exupéry.

"This?" Kurt smirked, "Oh, I just use this as sort of a warm up for French. Really, the book of the semester was Flaubert's _Madam Bovary _but I much prefer practicing with this story, especially to just get my brain going. It… was one of my mom's favorite books to read to me."

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt and wrapped him in a soft embrace, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt had reciprocated the affection and replied, "No, I'm fine… I am. It's a good thing to remember, but I should really just focus on studying. Thank you."

They straightened themselves and tried to resume studying, but Blaine had felt a certain tension in the air, and quietly closed his notes. "Will you read it to me?"

Kurt had just smiled and began reading, but almost reciting in his impeccable French accent, "_Je demande pardon aux enfants d'avoir dédié ce livre à une grande personne…" _

Blaine was familiar with the story. His parents had read it to him as a child, as well. He had always thought it was one of those children's stories that was really essential to what he had become growing up. He admired the fact that it was about the love between a boy and a rose, an unconventional tale of friendship and a lesson on the important things in life. He had never heard it read in French before, but he was comfortable enough with the story to be able to follow along closely. _Kurt really does have the most beautiful voice_, he remembers thinking. Something about the atmosphere that night was so confidential. Blaine had felt as if Kurt had opened up his heart and had allowed Blaine to crawl up inside and reside there, safe and happy.

After a few chapters of the novella, Blaine had begun to drift off to sleep and Kurt had had to prod him awake and convince him he should start the drive back to Westerville. Blaine was reluctant to leave the safe haven of Kurt's room but he agreed. Kurt walked him to the front door and they stood there for a time holding hands. There had been something so perfect about that night that had made Blaine particularly reluctant to depart.

It wasn't that the atmosphere was ideal, there they had been, standing by Kurt's front door, a soft drizzle falling outside and Burt's snores noticeable in the background as a sports game played out. But it had been the sweetness of Kurt's voice that had enraptured Blaine that night and he didn't want to even part a foot from his beau. They were waiting patiently for the other to break the grip, but neither felt inclined to. Instead, Blaine drew Kurt in closer to him; letting his hands slide up his arms to grasp firmly just above Kurt's elbows. Then, with a sudden seriousness he proclaimed, "Remember: I love you."

Sitting in traffic weeks later, Blaine chuckles at the memory. After all, it was only the second time he'd said it (the first being just after Kurt got back from Nationals). Blaine sometimes admonishes himself for the spontaneity of his outbursts, but isn't that exactly what Kurt loves about him?

Kurt had flushed at the statement, and his eyes had filled with wonder. "You know I love you too." He had replied before sealing the statement with a kiss.

"Now I never want to leave." Blaine had confessed. It was true, he reasoned, _I love being onstage and performing, but being with Kurt is the happiest I ever am. _

Kurt nodded in agreement but gave the encouragement that in just four days their finals would be over and that they had the whole summer to see each other. Blaine had to agree and after a few kisses, promises to text that night, call during the next few days and take Kurt out "somewhere nice" after they were all done with school, he had left.

As Blaine pulled out of Lima and settled into the long highway stretch that led him back to Dalton, his heart suddenly expanded with a sudden, new realization. _One day, _he fancied, _I won't have to say 'good-bye' to Kurt every night. One day I'm going to marry that boy. _

All in all, it was a great night and a very important one that Blaine treasured remembering.

* * *

><p>A few nights later the two teenagers were on the phone together, discussing their finals. They compared how they thought they had done, planed out activities to do over the summer and had even sung pieces of songs to each other.<p>

When Kurt sang a French song that he loved to Blaine, the dark haired youth beamed like the sun in July.

They actively chattered into the night, until Burt insisted that Kurt go to bed, after all he still had some finals the next day.

As they said their goodnights, Blaine reminded him to, "Dress nice for Thursday night. We're going some place swanky so I want you to look good."

"I'll step up to that challenge," Kurt countered.

Blaine had no doubt he would.

* * *

><p>When Blaine had picked up Kurt on Thursday night he had looked fantastic. He had worn a moss-green suit with a dark brown bowtie and matching fedora. Blaine had felt a little simple in his plain black suit but <em>hey, not everyone can be a fashion genius like Kurt<em>, he reasoned.

Blaine was determined for this first night of freedom from school to be perfect so he had actually felt relatively nervous as he had driven cautiously to the restaurant. Kurt had noticed that his boyfriend felt on edge, and eagerly chitchatted to fill up the tense car with the sound of his light, pure intonations. Unfortunately, this had only set Blaine on edge more as he questioned, _Am I talking too little? What if Kurt doesn't like this place? Ugh, he looks fantastic and I just look like an average shmoe. What if he doesn't love me like I love him_?

Second guessing yourself is never a good way to start out a date, and Blaine learned that the hard way that evening. After an awkward encounter where Blaine tried to pull out Kurt's chair and smoothly push it in for him (instead he ended up shoving Kurt roughly into the table and Kurt had gasped with the shock) they ordered and sat in silence. The restaurant was amazing and Kurt was happy at first just admiring the décor and fancy patrons, but he quickly felt Blaine's discomfort.

"B, you've been awfully quiet today. Is something bothering you?"

Blaine had run a hand over his slicked-back and hardened hair while eyeing Kurt cautiously. He decided to be completely honest.

"I just want tonight to be perfect. You know I'm no good at romance, but I thought if I got one night perfect, I could make up for all the amazing things you've done for me since we started dating. I feel like I'm just so far behind you with romantic stuff that soon you'll get bored with me," Blaine confessed before he could filter himself, "Sometimes I worry this is just a dream."

An indecipherable look crossed Kurt's face as he absorbed this information.

"Blaine Warbler, do you honestly think this isn't real? I absolutely adore you and that's _why _I think up nicknames for you and sing you songs and _kiss you. This is real._" Kurt reached across the table and grabbed Blaine's hand fiercely and stated, "the other night, when I read you _The Little Prince;_ that was perfect Blaine. You don't have to try; really, I love you for exactly who you are. Sure you mess up sometimes but you don't have to be perfect. You're human and guess what? I am too. So please stop worrying and let's try to enjoy our first night of summer together, okay?"

Blaine sighed and agreed with Kurt, surprised yet pleased by the passion he had stirred in the other boy. After their food came they lapsed into comfortable conversation and the rest of the evening past quite well.

Later that night, as Blaine had stood by Kurt's front door he had felt the nervousness creep into him again. _What is wrong with me? _Blaine had scolded himself, _It's like our first kiss all over again, I'm so panicky. _

"Well, I had a lovely evening. You have my number." Kurt joked coyly as he slowly reached for the doorknob. Blaine goofily grinned. He had something planned.

"Now just a moment, Kurt, you've forgotten something."

Blaine then had grasped Kurt and tried to dip and kiss him. Unfortunately, Kurt's height threw off the equation and Blaine ended up smacking his head against the railing of Kurt's house's front steps.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I am SO sorry, are you okay?" Blaine had quickly reacted, straightening Kurt up and reaching around his head to touch the sore spot.

Kurt laughed it off and said it was fine.

"That was pretty romantic, if it had worked. Points for trying."

Blaine had been sure he had the stupidest look on his face then when Kurt leaned in and gave him a deep, lingering kiss. Blaine's hands were already on the back of Kurt's head, so he slid them forward to cup his face and angle it just right. Kurt enwrapped Blaine's waist with his thin arms and pulled him in close.

They finished their embrace, and then casually laughed over Blaine's attempts to woo Kurt that whole evening.

"It's okay, B, really, it makes you all the more endearing," Kurt confessed as he had stroked Blaine's cheek.

"_Bonne nuit_," Blaine had said in his terrible French accent as Kurt stepped away from him and into his house.

"_Bonne nuit, mon petit prince." _Kurt had breathed over his shoulder as he closed the door behind himself.

Blaine beamed as he headed towards his car. _I'm his prince, he's my prince, _Blaine had thought as he crossed Kurt's lawn. Then, _What a guy_, was all Blaine kept thinking as he got into his car. It almost became a mantra in his mind. The same words repeated themselves as he buckled in, started his car and began the now familiar route home.

_What a guy, what a guy, what a guy, what a guy._

Blaine had hardly even noticed when his mantra shifted slightly.

_That's my guy, that's my guy, that's my guy. _


	7. Mop Top

**Mop Top**

Ah, summer. Even though Blaine was currently stuck in traffic on a crowded highway, edging along slowly, the word made him smile. And the turn into summer had been a great time for his relationship with Kurt.

Before his job at Six Flags had kicked off, Blaine had been determined to go on at least one little vacation to the lake with Kurt.

Blaine's parents had invested some of their profits in a sprawling waterfront lake house in Port Clinton, Ohio. The lake it faced, of course, was Lake Erie. Blaine fondly recalls many summers there, enjoying fishing, swimming and water activities such as canoeing and water-skiing. And when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had confirmed that they were going to Hawaii for their wedding anniversary that year, Blaine jumped at the opportunity and asked them if he could take Kurt up to the lake house.

Blaine's parents were not as accepting as Burt was of homosexuality, but Blaine did feel his parents loved him, even if they were conflicted over his sexuality. They knew about Kurt, but had told Blaine they were not ready to meet him yet. Kurt had accepted this with regret but was willing to wait for them. But Blaine's parents did want to ensure Blaine's happiness so they often helped him pay for a fancy date or a shopping spree with Kurt. So they welcomed the idea of Blaine going up to the lake house as long as it wasn't with just Kurt.

"We're just not comfortable with the thought of you two alone together for that long. I'm sure you have some other little friends who would want to come along?" Blaine's Mom had asked him, patting him awkwardly on the hand.

Blaine had acquiesced. Particularly because he had discussed it with Kurt beforehand and the only way he had reasoned his dad would let him go would be if Finn was allowed to come. And if Finn came… well that meant Rachel was going to have to come too.

Burt and Carole had given them all quiet the talking to before they had left as well.

"So explain to me one more time _exactly _what the sleeping arrangements are going to be." Burt had deadpanned to the four teens.

Blaine piped up, trying to speak stoically, "There's a twin bedroom with bunk beds. Finn and I will share that room. Then there's another bedroom on the opposite side of the house with a queen sized bed and a pullout couch, Rachel and Kurt will sleep there. We'll call every night. We'll lock the house when we're asleep. We'll wear sun block." Blaine tried joking.

Carole smiled, but Burt remained serious and stated, "No funny business. All of you. I'm counting on all of you to keep each other in line, okay? So stick together."

Rachel of course took this opportunity to speak up and quickly reassured Mr. Hummel that, "I've planned many appropriate activities for the boys and I to participate in while we are at Blaine's lake house. I guarantee that we'll stick together no matter what. And we'll be back in five days! You will hardly even miss us." She had then beamed her impeccable smile and swore she'd make sure things stayed proper on the "great white way."

Burt and Carole finally let them set off after one last lecture on how they trusted them and expected them to act maturely. There was definitely an audible sigh of relief that escaped the teens as they had pulled away from the Hummel-Hudson homestead.

"Phew! I'm glad they let us go. I swear to God, Kurt, I thought your Dad was going to put a chastity belt on me or something." Rachel said, while holding Finn's hand in the backseat.

Kurt just grinned and replied, "He's strict at times, but really he wants us to have our share of fun, too. I understand he's looking out for me. So that's why I really do want to… respect his wishes about everything on this trip."

There was shared agreement on this, with a definite tinge of regret coming from Finn.

Blaine, too had felt some regret. It wasn't that he had thought he and Kurt should do anything too serious, they had only been together for a few months, but that it would be really nice to cuddle with Kurt before going to bed. _And, _he recalls thinking,_ to be able to wake up next to my gorgeous boyfriend as the soft morning light drifts in through the eggshell curtains, his eyelashes caressing his blushing cheeks as I would lean over and kiss those tender lips, sensitive with sleep-_

"Blaine, keep your eyes on the road," Kurt had instructed him sharply as he noted his flustered boyfriend repetitively turning his head his way.

Just to be obstinate, Blaine had reached over to where Kurt was sitting in the passenger seat and seductively placed his hand on his thigh. Kurt squeaked as his face turned a bright vermillion.

Unfortunately, Finn had noticed right away and commenced doing was he does best: ruining the moment.

"Yo, Blaine, really dude? That's my brother, back off."

Rachel had quickly overtaken the silence in the car by proclaiming that she had made the _perfect_ mix CD. She said she had planned it perfectly to fill up the two-hour time it took to reach the lake. She had announced that they were all duets, so they would each get a chance to sing with her and that she had set it up just right so that it rotated between the three of them.

"Finn you're up first. Our opening number is 'I Never Had It So Good_._'Barbara sang it in _Lazy Afternoon_, you know."

Blaine and Kurt just rolled their eyes and gave each other a knowing look. Blaine knew the trip would be great, no matter what because he was going to get to spend five days with Kurt, stunning Kurt.

* * *

><p>The funny thing about the first time you bring someone over to your house is that all of a sudden, you see it again with fresh eyes. That was exactly how Blaine had felt as he watched Rachel, Finn and Kurt examine the lake house that he had so enjoyed when he was a boy. He had noticed how spacious and lovely the house was, with its wide windows and open floor plan. He marked the monochromatic style of the house that complimented the surrounding landscape.<p>

After they were all settled, Blaine insisted that he show them the lakefront. There was a field that separated Blaine's house from the lake and Blaine led them all down the familiar path to the water. Blaine had watched with delight as his friends looked at the large navy expanse.

"Oh, Blaine it's beautiful." Kurt had murmured as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him in closer. "I've never seen so much water. It's like the sky, never ending."

Blaine inhaled the familiar lake air and remarked, "I've always admired the lake, but I much prefer the ocean. It smells so salty, whereas this just smells like… lake."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's eloquence and pulled him into a tight hug. Finn and Rachel were having a similar moment a bit farther down the beach. Blaine eyed the way the light refracted off of the water, letting organic patterns play out on Kurt's face.

"You look unreal." Blaine had confessed before fondly kissing Kurt deeply. Sometimes it was too perfect. The way their lips fit together, the gentle sound of Kurt's inhales and exhales. Eventually, the sound of waves on the shore and birds in the sky subsided as Blaine had focused only on this singular moment.

Rachel and Finn must have grown bored looking at the landscape because Finn had piped up, "Hey, dudes want to go swimming before it gets too late?"

Blaine's ear had perked at the sound of that and they all quickly rushed back to the house through the golden late-afternoon air to change into their beach gear.

* * *

><p>In the thickening heat of the July night, Blaine was still inching his way through traffic. He fondly recalled that early summer soak in the lake. Rachel and Finn had splashed around, not really swimming but Kurt had insisted on staying on the beach, as he read a book in a bright shirt and matching shorts. Blaine had thought how Kurt had always been so shy about taking off his shirt, but Blaine was alright with that. However for Blaine, he had set out easily into the familiar water of Lake Erie.<p>

Blaine loved how natural he felt in the water; the way his strong arms and legs propelled him through the fresh liquid. After swimming for several minutes, he had flipped himself as he used the backstroke to get out even further into the lake. The sky was rich with a strong late-afternoon hue. When he had swum out far enough, he floated for a space, the land easily in sight. As he drifted, he had the distinct instinct that maybe he should get back to Kurt, and so headed beach ward.

As he emerged from the crystalline water, Kurt had tried to keep his eyes on the novel in front of him, but he invariably kept checking Blaine out as he advanced up the beach towards him.

Glistening with drops of water, Blaine had stood in front of Kurt, crossed his arms and asked, "Enjoying your book, gorgeous?"

Kurt closed it slowly before he had let his eyes trail up the form of his boyfriend to rest easily on his face and rapidly curling hair. He smiled, "It's pleasant enough. Enjoy your swim, mop top?"

Blaine rubbed a self-conscious hand through his thick black curls. Kurt responded with a loving look and signaled he wanted help up. Blaine had extended his hand to aid Kurt and replied, "It was nice, but I'd prefer it if you'd come with me next time."

Kurt lovingly rubbed Blaine's hair then glanced at Finn and Rachel, splashing each other in the shallow water. "You'll have to teach me."

"Of course. We can start tomorrow."

"Alright. Especially if you let me see your hair like this more." Blaine was thrilled that Kurt actually liked his curls. Kurt demurely twisted a large curl around his finger. "But we should probably start dinner if we don't want Finn to start complaining in about half an hour."

Taking the other's hand, the two boys walked across the field back to the house.

* * *

><p>After a simple spaghetti and meatball dinner, the two couples settled into the couches of the living room. Finn had spread out across the sofa with Rachel modestly perched on top of him while Kurt sat up on the loveseat with Blaine's head rested on his chest. The couples watched <em>The Sound of Music <em>comfortably together, with the occasional comment from Kurt and Rachel.

Throughout the movie, Kurt trailed his slender fingers through Blaine's soft curls. Blaine loved this strangely personal movement and tried to memorize the way Kurt slowly alternated his attentions to his hair.

Following the movie the two couples whispered their gentle goodnights to each other.

"I love your hair like this, keep it this way?" Kurt had confessed.

"Anything for you."

Kurt had kissed Blaine deeply then, the corner of his eye trailed on Finn and Rachel, who were doing the same thing. The two couples slowly separated, but before they turned in for the night, Blaine stroked Kurt's arm and whispered, "Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning."

They kissed and Kurt replied, "Goodnight, my handsome boyfriend, my mop top." And ruffled his hair one last time before leading Rachel into their room.

Finn and Blaine had dutifully entered their room and finished getting ready for bed. As Blaine had drifted off to sleep he couldn't help thinking, _I don't think I could ever be insecure about my hair again, not with the way Kurt admires it…_


	8. Darling

**Darling **

The very next day had found Blaine encouraging Kurt to exit his room and join his stepbrother and glee-mate on the beach.

"C'mon Kurt, let's just go. You know you'd look flawless to me even if you were just wearing a trash bag."

There had been hesitance in Kurt's voice as he had replied, "Just head downstairs, I'll meet you by the back door."

Blaine had worried himself down the stairs. _I'm so bad at this! _He had thought, _I wanted to teach Kurt how to swim because I thought he'd find it sexy and we'd laugh and splash each other and everything would be perfect but now he's worried about wearing a swimsuit and that's the LAST thing he should worry about, he's absolutely gorgeous and yes, I'm curious, but I don't want him to think that I'm making him take his clothes off ohmygod what if he calls Burt and is uncomfortable and wants him to come pick him up and what if-_

Blaine had been happily saved from this unfortunate train of thought by the sound of Kurt's tread toward the back door. He had turned the corner and came into Blaine's line of vision with a somewhat exposed expression on his face.

Kurt had been wearing black form-fitting swim trunks along with a black and cerulean swim shirt which both fit him incredibly well. There was something about the expanse of arm and leg and their pale contrast to his dark attire that suited him like a dream. To Blaine, Kurt looked like some sort of ancient Greek statue, come to life.

As he drew closer, Blaine had exhaled after he realized he had been holding his breath. Blaine closed the space between them, trying to convey with his eyes exactly what he was feeling towards Kurt. He lightly placed his hands on Kurt's hips, drawing him an inch closer.

"There. You look amazing. You ready?" He had encouraged, leading Kurt out the door.

"Thanks for being patient. You're great. Did you know that?" Kurt had breathed, clasping his hand with Blaine's.

Blaine, his eyes full of emotion, looked over at his fair boyfriend, "Even when you're feeling shy, you're the bravest person I know."

As they had walked toward the glistening lake, a rose hue spread itself across Kurt's porcelain skin.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you're going to have to put your head underwater eventually, that's the only real way to swim!"<p>

"But what if I just keep swimming like a dog?" Kurt laughed as he showed off the dog paddle that he had at last mastered.

Blaine chuckled as he watched his beau stand up in the fresh water. They had only been out up to about their elbows, because that was all the taller youth felt comfortable with. Kurt had only figured out this one swimming style, and they had been at it for about two hours.

"Alright, why don't you try floating again? You should feel completely weightless if you do it right."

Kurt had spread his limbs out delicately in the water while Blaine held up his back, maintaining Kurt's tenuous balance. Gingerly, Blaine had removed his support and Kurt closed his eyes, trying to maintain his equilibrium.

Blaine grinned, impressed at how quickly Kurt was picking this all up. His eyes had wandered over the lake's landscape, the familiar greenery by his house and he had even chuckled watching Rachel try to completely bury her much taller boyfriend in the lake's soft sand.

Blaine had then turned his attention back to the lithe youth beside him.

"You're doing a great job, Kurt!" He had encouraged.

Kurt cracked his eyes open and peered at the young man next to him. "This feels so amazing, B. I feel so buoyant. I feel so free."

The two lads settled comfortably into the water then, letting the liquid cradle them around the shoulders as they crouched closer together, their knees brushing.

Blaine had shown Kurt a serious face as he had asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Exclusively, darling." Kurt replied without a beat.

That threw Blaine for a loop for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "Good," he flushed, "because we're going to swim out deeper before we break for lunch."

After practicing different submerged swimming techniques, they went out into the cavernous water. At first they had just tread water as Kurt adjusted to not having the lake bottom to support himself with. After watching Blaine twist and glide gracefully through the water Kurt admitted enviously, "you really are a natural at this."

"Years of practice," Blaine countered and encouraged the taller lad to swim along side him.

Eventually, Kurt began to tire out and the two boys headed back to shore to enjoy lunch with their friends. Afterwards, Rachel had insisted on going into town for some shopping and had dragged along a begrudging Finn. Blaine had been surprised Kurt had opted to stay but didn't question his choice, he did seem quite tired from their morning exercise.

What Blaine _had _been surprised about was when they had finished cleaning up from lunch; Kurt had quietly and confidently taken his hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Blaine, I want to thank you for this morning and for everything really. You're honestly the best thing that's happened to me this year. And while Rachel and Finn are gone, I thought maybe we could just nap together? I'm actually kind of tired from all that swimming."

Blaine had kissed Kurt shortly and agreed that was a most desirable idea. Together, they had crawled into Kurt's bed and blissfully cuddled until Kurt was on just the rim of sleep. As Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before sleep, he swore he heard the light youth whisper, "Darling…" before dropping into the most peaceful expression of sleep.

Blaine had noted how young Kurt looked while he was asleep: the relaxation of all the muscles in his face, the softening of his eyebrows yet the slight grin etched on his beautiful lips. He had snuggled closer to his boyfriend before he too matched his breathing and slipped happily into slumber. The last thing he thought before he closed his eyes was, _I could get used to this._

* * *

><p>The rest of the lake house trip had been spent in a state of harmony. That's not to say that there were not disagreements, or even diva-offs, between Kurt and Rachel but generally they all had a good time. The two couples had mostly hung out on the beach by Blaine's house but also ventured into the town to play mini-golf, eat out and catch a summer blockbuster.<p>

It was honestly the most ideal way to start their summer, and they had all enjoyed it. Away from the pressures and gossip of Lima, Kurt relaxed slightly and was able to put all of his focus into his relationship with Blaine. Blaine noticed the change, he was less afraid to talk about their future together, and even hinted at the fact that they would one day adopt kids together.

Kurt had always kept the future clearly defined; they finished high school together, and then went to college in New York together. Anything after that, Blaine had figured he was too anxious to plan for. But at Blaine's lake house, Blaine knew he hadn't been alone in the feeling that they really were perfect for each other and that their love would last far into their adult lives. Blaine had noticed Kurt's agreement through the domestic things he did for him: helping him put on sunscreen, making dinner, rubbing his hair dry with a towel after swimming and eagerly taking Blaine's hand whenever the moment arose. And of course Blaine had noted Kurt's familial new pet name for him: "Darling."

Blaine adored it.

* * *

><p>As the trip drew to a close, the two couples decided to take a break from each other after a disastrous game of Scrabble. Finn unfortunately had a smaller vocabulary than his three companions and had ended up withering in shame by his repeated use of four and three letter words. Blaine and Kurt had taken Rachel's hint and went out on the beach to watch the sunset, while in the house Rachel tried her best to console her tall boyfriend.<p>

The two young men had settled easily into the sand as Kurt reached his arms around Blaine and drew him in closer. Blaine had sat nestled between Kurt's legs, as they both faced the lake and the sun that was just beginning to set. The dark-haired youth relaxed, letting his back rest against the curve of his boyfriend's chest as they admired Mother Nature's display. They sat in companionable silence for a while as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky.

"This trip has been perfect, Blaine." Kurt said at last. "I feel like… I could live my whole life like this. With you." Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine then, Blaine had felt he heard a slight edge of shyness in Kurt's voice. He only whispered it, but loud enough for the boy in front of him to hear, "I love you, darling."

Blaine had been pleased by the sudden vulnerability in Kurt's voice, and replied, "I love you, too." Before turning himself around so that he could kiss him.

Blaine had kissed Kurt many times during their relationship together, but there was something about that kiss that was remarkably special. In his car, now driving close to Lima, Blaine sub-consciously rubbed his lips at the memory of it. It was like sweet static electricity had been continually dancing between them, and now as they touched, they had opened an electric current and had let it wash over them, overwhelming them with its intensity.

"Call me it again," Blaine had instructed as he moved his lips to Kurt's neck, carefully kissing down to his collarbone.

"Darling," Kurt breathed, his hands grasping Blaine's shoulders then toying with his dark curls, "darling, darling, darling."

Needless to say, they had stayed that way long after the sun had set.

It was only when Blaine noticed the fireflies that were suddenly all around them that he saw how dark the night had become. Reluctantly, he pulled back from Kurt and asked, "Maybe we should go make sure Rachel and Finn are alright?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but agreed, "Sure, but I much prefer it when you're attention's only on me."

Blaine had mocked horror, "You diva!"

"You love it," Kurt had replied as he helped his shorter beau up and grasped his hand as they trod their way back to the house.

Blaine's silence had spoken volumes: of course he does. He had clutched Kurt ardently as they walked through the field, admiring the fireflies' golden specks of life light up the night air.


	9. Interlude

**Interlude **

As Blaine noted the familiar highway sign that read: "Lima – 1 Mile Next Exit" he realized he had spent practically his whole day dreaming and remembering all the amazing ways Kurt has been the perfect first boyfriend. He smiled realizing he wished Kurt would be his _only _boyfriend, and would one day become his husband.

Honestly, Kurt was so ideal for Blaine. He thought up the most adorable nicknames for Blaine, and his heart always jumped at Kurt's routine (and sometimes sporadic) use of them. Blaine thought about other guys he had ever had a crush on- Jeremiah, his gay friend from his old school- but he seriously doubted either of them would be as good for him as Kurt was. With Kurt, it really was the real deal.

He just wished, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, that he could match Kurt in romance. That he could prove to Kurt just how much he meant to him, and how incredible their relationship had been these past months of dating. And how he was sure it would only improve the longer they knew and loved each other.

Kurt was a romantic, Blaine often reasoned with himself. Blaine recalls after one conversation being utterly charmed by the way Kurt admitted that for him, "The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

Even though they hadn't been dating at the time, Blaine had always remembered that little tidbit about Kurt.

Kurt was the perfect counterpart to Blaine: whereas Kurt was sarcastic, Blaine was goofy. Whereas Blaine was withheld, Kurt was flamboyant. Whereas Kurt was thoughtful and careful, Blaine was rash and passionate. But it wasn't as simple as a case of "opposites attracting" because really, they had more in common than different. They both loved so many of the same activities and they both just wanted someone to love, and be loved in return. And they balanced each other out so well, that they could easily laugh, cry and spend hours together without ever growing bored. They disagreed and argued occasionally, but at the end of the day it made them both better people because they had that sort of relationship where they could really listen and learn from the other. Blaine had slowly come to realize that Kurt was the love of his life. And that hot July night, as Blaine approached Kurt's house, it hit Blaine fully in the heart: he was truly and would always be in love with Kurt Hummel.

And so as Blaine drove along, with all of this information churning in his head, he began hatching the perfect little plot to out-romance Kurt, even if it was just for the short amount of time he had to see him that night.


	10. My Only

**My Only**

After Blaine orchestrated his plan to perfection, he sneakily parked his car a few houses away from Kurt's so that he wouldn't notice the telltale sign of Blaine pulling into the Hummel's driveway. Blaine slid a cautious hand through his hair as he glanced at himself in the rearview mirror, _This is Kurt, after all,_ he thought _I want to look good. _

He figured it would do and quickly grabbed the items next to him in the car, as he locked it and walked toward the familiar sight of Kurt's abode.

With as much stealth as he could muster, Blaine sidled up to Kurt's bedroom window and was pleased to hear Kurt playing away on his keyboard. He recognized the opening number for "Pip, Pip Hooray!" the musical Kurt had been working on all summer. He was slightly changing the ending of the song by the sound of it. Blaine was momentarily caught up in how amazing his boyfriend was to write a whole one-man musical by himself, Blaine knew he wouldn't have the patience to do that.

Blaine steadied himself then raised his hand and gently knocked on the window ledge. The music within stopped as Kurt walked over curiously to the window and drew back the curtains to reveal his boyfriend, grinning sheepishly up at him, with a bouquet of wildflowers in one hand, the other casually placed in his pocket.

Kurt's face lite up from the surprise and as he exhaled, a happy sound emitted from deep within him. He was surely pleased, but acted casual as he asked, "Mr. Anderson? To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Can't I visit my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, hoping he didn't look silly.

Kurt had glanced at the clock in his room and countered, "At 10:30 on a work night? Surely you must have had something more planned than just seeing me."

"I had to see you- I haven't stopped thinking about you all day!" Blaine exclaimed. They were both a bit started by his passion, so Blaine sighed and asked; "May I come in?" as his face flooded with color.

They met at the front door where Kurt accepted the wildflowers Blaine had picked for him in a field near his house.

"Mon petit prince, you shouldn't have…" Kurt beamed then inhaled their sweet scent and took them to the kitchen to put in a vase of water. They then took the flowers to Kurt's room where he put them on his bedside table.

Happily, Kurt lay down on his luxurious bed and motioned Blaine to join him. Blaine smiled as he met his boyfriend on his soft pillows and kissed him.

"Hi," Blaine stated, not taking his eyes off of Kurt for a moment.

"Hi yourself," Kurt comfortably replied, evidently very pleased his boyfriend had chosen to visit him that night.

For a few minutes, they just sat there, their eyes glued to each other as their hands wandered to touch the other's hair, face, arms and hands. Eventually they stopped and simply clasped hands, facing each other on Kurt's soft mattress. To Blaine, Kurt looked perfectly content, but with a small smile which indicated a question- "Why tonight? What have you been thinking about all day? Why did you surprise me?"

Blaine loved the fact that Kurt was always so willing to let Blaine figure things out before he explained himself. Blaine took a deep breath and admitted, "I love you."

"I love _you._" Kurt replied, without even pausing.

With this in his mind, Blaine took out a slip of paper he had scribbled on outside of Kurt's house. Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow at this and caught his beau's eye. Blaine explained, "When I first kissed you, I… jumped the gun. I had wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend before I kissed you, but there you were and I remember you looked so… perfect. And your pretty lips were right there, _so close to me. _And I couldn't help but think how soft they looked, and how I couldn't wait another moment. Kurt, you know I'm not good at romance; I always jump over things or try too hard and end up ruining the moment. I kiss you then say we should practice a duet. I forget to compliment you when you're looking amazing because let's face it, you always look great." Kurt grinned. "I fall asleep before you do and forget to send you good night texts. I try dipping you and smash your head on a railing. I try to say emotional things, but I just end up making a joke or singing some cheesy song. So… my point is, it's hard for me to get across all the things I feel for you. So I wrote this to help me."

A look of delight was slowly growing on Kurt's face as he absorbed all this. He remained silent yet kept his eyes fastened on Blaine's. He motioned the dark haired lad on. Blaine cleared his throat, obviously nervous.

He began, "The very first day we met, I knew you were going to be so important in my life. I saw a lot of myself in you, but more interestingly I saw someone completely different. I saw a boy who was unafraid and confident of whom he was but who had to deal with terrible harassment for it. When you confessed what was going on, I never thought of you as weak but in fact as the strongest and bravest man I had ever met. I knew _then _that I would do anything to ensure I could be a mentor to you, but more importantly a friend. You transferred to Dalton and became my best friend. You changed the way I looked at things. You are so compassionate and insightful. You take things I have always thought of the same way and completely flip them on their head. Then, on Valentine's Day, when you told me how you felt about me, I… realized that you were right. I shouldn't just be with some guy because I'm sexually attracted to him (and don't get me wrong, you are _gorgeous, _Kurt) I should date someone who is compatible with me. Eventually it dawned on me that that person was you. I mean, we're perfect for each other. I just never made a move because I thought that was the last thing you needed in your life. Now I see, love can happen at any moment."

Blaine took a breath as Kurt absorbed that. He leaned over and gave him a deep kiss before shifting slightly and continuing, "And it happened to me. For you. I love you so much sometimes it startles me. Sometimes it is so overwhelming how well everything goes between us. But always, always it feels natural. And right. I do try to impress you, but that's because you've shown me I don't have to do anything but be myself to earn your approval. And I wish, so often, that I could always be as romantic as you, but if I can do it just sometimes that would make up for the times I mess up, maybe? So I thought, maybe I could give you a pet name? You call me the sweetest things, whenever I'm with you I wonder how you're feeling about me and somehow you're always able to show that through your word choice. Names are important. They're part of your identity. Sometimes, I think you know me better than I know myself. So I truly and completely adore all the nicknames you've given me. And thus, I wanted to find one for you. Well you know I struggle, with words sometimes."

Kurt smiled at this. They had talked about this before and Blaine was aware this aspect of his was mostly endearing but sometimes bothersome.

Flushed, he continued, "But I've chosen what I want to call you when I'm feeling madly, passionately and hopelessly in love with you."

Kurt wiggled restlessly beside Blaine, obviously curious as to what nickname he would be titled with. His green eyes were brimming with his love for Blaine and as the two boys looked at each other, Blaine reached his strong hand out and cupped Kurt's face.

Quietly, as if it were something sacred, like a prayer, Blaine whispered, "_My only._"

"Oh, B-" was all Kurt managed before roughly pulling Blaine to him and finding his mouth. The kiss was fine, loving, lingering. After a few of these Kurt pulled back, realizing there was more his boyfriend wanted to say.

Blaine was clearly happy as he put the paper away; he had read all he had written. So now came the part he had planned on simply confessing.

Blaine tenderly grasped Kurt's hands as he began, "It's because… you are my only. You are the _only _person I ever want to be with. I know we're young. I know, two, three, ten years down the road we'll grow up and change. But I can't ever see myself growing away from you. I can't see myself with anyone but you. You're all I want. And now Kurt, my only," Blaine showed Kurt one of his very most serious faces, "I'm not proposing to you, but I am making you a promise. I will love you. Always. And one day if you're still crazy enough to want to be with this goofy idiot you call your boyfriend… I'm going to ask you to marry me. That's how much I love you. That's how much I'll always love you. Until then, I'll call you "my only" so that you know how crazy I am about you. So that you'll know I'll never stop loving you."

Blaine completed this speech by closing the space between them and giving Kurt the purest, sweetest kiss he ever gave. After, Kurt seemed to be at a loss for words. He just looked at Blaine with the truest, strongest look of love he had ever shown.

"I… Blaine…" He tried, and then just kissed him instead. Blaine didn't mind; he was impressed by the effect his confession had had on his boyfriend. Eventually, one of Kurt's slender hands began rubbing Blaine's face signaling he had something to stay. They parted briefly, though Kurt kept his hand along Blaine's jaw line, studying his face.

"Boyfriend, you never have to worry about not being good with romance. You do your own style of romance just right. I love you, and I don't think I'll ever stop. Everything you just said… I feel that way, too. I'm so yours." His smile was so bright; its radiance seemed to shine directly into Blaine's heart, which he felt was expanding and taking up almost his whole chest. "But down the line, I would be cautious. I might propose to _you_ before you get the chance." Kurt teased, lightening the mood.

"I wouldn't mind. You know I'd say yes, my only."

The energy in the room was magical. The two youths lay together on Kurt's bed, wrapped in the other's arms. They talked a bit about this or that, but mostly just admired their counterpart and gazed at each other. Their conversation was broken by a sudden kiss or a deep, contented sigh from Kurt.

As their time grew shorter, it became evident Kurt was reluctant for Blaine to leave. "Blaine Warbler, as soon as you get a day off, promise you'll spend it with me?"

"Of course, Kurt, who else would I spend it with?"

Kurt beamed.

They looked at each other for a moment. Blaine toyed with the tip of Kurt's ear then extended his neck to gently suck on the lobe. Blissfully, Kurt tried to finger some of the curls out of Blaine's hardened hair, but to no avail.

"And when you get a day off, I want you to leave your hair normal. I want to see your mop top!"

Blaine laughed, "Sure, Kurt. Whatever you want. When I get a couple days off, we could even go up to the lake house. Would you like that?"

"That sounds perfect!" Kurt replied, obviously excited.

They snuggled together for a few more minutes. Eventually, Blaine got up and prepared for his long drive home. As Kurt walked him out to his car down the street, they kept their arms around each other's waists, resisting the imminent departure.

Kurt was evidently in a state of wonderful bliss. "Blaine, darling, I hope you know, even when you mess up, I still love you. But tonight, I love you even more. You were perfectly romantic." Kurt confessed, rubbing Blaine's hand with his thumb, gazing deep into his boyfriend's hazel eyes.

Blaine kissed him then, one last kiss of the night, tilting Kurt's mouth down to firmly lock with his own. They moved in harmony, like two instruments performing an impassioned duet. Maybe Kurt was a flute, Blaine a violin. Whatever they were, their unique sounds melded and performed a lovely song. The kiss was effortless, wholesome, loving. _This is real,_ Blaine thought, _this is right. _As they parted, stars in their eyes, a look of regret was clear in Kurt's expression. He was obviously wishing Blaine could stay longer.

"Whom will you be thinking about as you drive home, Blaine?" He asked. Not in a possessive way, but in a very vulnerable way, as if he were unsure of the answer.

Blaine just grinned and replied, "My only."

As Blaine drove away from Kurt after blowing a kiss, he swore he saw tears glinting in his love's eyes.

What he told Kurt was the truth.

On the highway, he thought about everything they had gone through. He thought about the amazing night they had just shared. He thought about their time together: their laughs, duets, jokes, their bonding over Vogue and RENT and scarves, the way they ordered each other coffee, the way they never forgot the little details about the other, the kind smile Kurt adopted when Blaine did something goofy and a myriad other things Blaine adored about his boyfriend. He also pondered over the importance of the fact that they disagreed on somethings. It made them both smarter and more aware of how to be a good person.

Blaine smiled, knowing in his heart that this night was only the beginning. He had his whole life to spend with Kurt and that was exactly what he planned on doing. He was so overjoyed at the fact that there would be more songs, more study sessions, more dates to fancy restaurants or even just to Breadstix, there would be more loving glances, clasped hands, gentle whispers and soft kisses. In the fall, they would go to football games, in the winter they'd shop together and visit Kurt's mother's grave, in the spring they would avoid GAPs like the plague, and in the summer they would try to make it to the lake house as often as they could. When they were done with High School, they would go to New York together. There, they would have more adventures and find more ways of loving each other. Their love will continue to grow daily, Blaine reasoned, as it does now. In his life, Blaine would have all the time he needed to love Kurt. To give Kurt more affection and attention than he could now. And Kurt in turn would give Blaine more advice, compassion and love than Blaine had ever known.

Of course, throughout their lives together, there was one other thing Blaine was particularly excited about.

Kurt would also give him many more nicknames.

**The End**

**AN: **So there you have it! Thank you all my loyal readers for sticking with me. I hope you've enjoyed this little story. The inspiration for this story came from when Darren as "Blaine" called "Kurt" "Pretty Lips" on the Glee Live Tour this summer. Originally this chapter was going to be about "Pretty Lips" but it changed to this as the story evolved. :] Thank you once more!


End file.
